peelfandomcom-20200213-history
12 January 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-01-12 ; Comments *John complains about a toothache that nearly forced him to miss this programme. He also points out that some people applying for a Festive Fifty list seem to think they will get a cassette of the shows: as he says, this is impossible for copyright reasons. *Almost complete recording, beginning at Peel's back announcement of the first track, that track now available on File 2/5/6. Only Peel's intro now missing Sessions *Zeni Geva, #2. Recorded 1995-11-26. No known commercial release. *Future Sound Of London, #2 (rpt). Recorded 1995-09-12. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Talamus: 'Ctac (10")' (Hexagonal) # $/£ May be Alfonso on the other side *'File 1' cuts in at outro to above track. *Fall: 'The Chiselers (CDS)' (Jet) *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: 'KLTX (2xLP-Wormed, By Leonard)' (Thwart Productions) £ *Zeni Geva: 'Alienation' (Peel Session) *''Radio 1 sweeper'' *Genaside: 'Mutations (12"-Mutations)' (Twisted Vinyl) # £ *Backwater: 'Supercool (7")' (Ché Trading) *Manic Hispanic: 'God Save The Queen (in Spanish) (LP-The Menudo Incident)' (Doctor Dream) £ *Capleton: 'Bad Mind A Go Kill Dem (7")' (Taxi) *''news'' *Beastie Boys: 'You Catch A Bad One (12"-Aglio E Olio)' (Grand Royal) John and the team muse on the meaning of this Italian title: it stands for 'garlic and olive oil.' *Future Sound Of London: 'Yage' (Peel Session) # £ *Beatnik Filmstars: 'Flake (LP-Beezer (A Collection Of Singles, EPs, Sessions and Out-Takes)' (Mobstar) *''Radio 1 trail which ends abruptly'' :(JP: "Now that is a first actually. That has never happened to me in all of the years that I've been working at wonderful Radio 1: the machine actually packed up in the middle of a trail. Whether the machine was editorialising in some way I simply don't know.") *Man Or Astro-Man?: 'Goldfinger (Compilation LP-Secret Agent S.O.U.N.D.S.)' (Mai Tai) £ :(JP: "This is going to be another one of those links where I talk too much. Let me just talk about the Festive Fifty: thanks to the tens of thousands of people who pointed out that we played the wrong Stereolab track. It was down on a cassette from one of the festivals, I think, and it was actually the wrong track: I apologise for that.") *Wedding Present: 'Drive (10"-Mini)' (Cooking Vinyl) *Zeni Geva: 'Tyrannycide' (Peel Session) *Origin Unknown: 'Truly One (12")' (RAM) # £ *Shallow: 'Eighty-Four Glyde (Shine Mix) (10"-The Sonic Boom Remixes)' (Zero Hour) £ *Alpha & Omega: 'Africa Ethiopia (LP-Tree Of Life)' (Alpha & Omega) # £ *Lagwagon: 'Kids Don't Like To Share (CD-Hoss)' (Fat Wreck Chords) *Cluster: 'Plas (LP-Cluster II)' (Brain / Metronome) # £ *Daft Punk: 'Indo Silver Club (Part One) (12")' (Soma Quality Recordings) # £ *Active Minds: 'Capitalism In Action (7"-Kill Your Idols) (Thought Crime) *Black Star Liner: 'Yeboah's Jawz (10"-The Jawz EP)' (EXP Recorddings) # £ *''news: meningitis outbreak'' *Unknown Artist: 'Promo #1 (12")' (Promo Recordings) 12PPROMO 1 # £ Tom's Tip *Luggage: 'Last Light (7"-Comical Life EP)' (Blunt) *''Andy Kershaw trailer'' *Sabalon Glitz: 'Dance Of The Firewalker (CD-Ufonic)' (Trixie) *Calvin Party: 'Flowers (CD-Lies, Lies And Government)' (Probe Plus) £ *Future Sound Of London: 'My Kingdom' (Peel Session) # £ *Ken MacKintosh: 'The Creep (Compilation LP-Dance Bands On The Air Vol. 2)' (BBC Records) £ *Tunic: 'Pretty Much All Of The Time (LP-Ride My Foot)' (X-Ten) *Flowchart: 'Laser Printer Workshop (CD-Multi-Personality Tabletop Vacation)' (Carrot Top) *Zeni Geva: 'Luglio Agosto Settembre Nero (July August September Black)' (Peel Session) *''Danny Rampling trailer'' *Bounty Killa: 'Fed Up (7")' (Taxi) *Simon Joyner: 'Alabaster (LP-Heaven's Gate)' (Sing, Eunuchs!) *Man With No Name: 'Neuro Tunnel (12")' (Dragonfly) # @ *''news'' *Capone: 'Soldier (12")' (Hardleaders) # @/& *Zeni Geva: 'Implosion' (Peel Session) *Future Sound Of London: 'Spatial Freakout' (Peel Session) # & *''Tim Westwood trailer'' & *Al Barkle: 'Jumpin' From 6 To 6 (Compilation LP-Country Hicks Volume 1)' (Barklog) & *Grifters: 'Parting Shot (LP-Ain't My Lookout)' (Sub Pop) This being a promo copy, John refers to the album as Eyes Full of Gold. *''John admits having gone off the Thrush Puppies when he found out which football team they supported'' *Jeep Beat Collective: 'Relax Yo Mind (LP-Attack Of The Wildstyle Beatfreaks)' (The Ruf Label) # & *'File 1' ends Tracks marked # available on File 2 Tracks marked @ available on File 3 Tracks marked & available on File 4 Tracks marked $ available on File 5 Tracks marked £ available on File 6 File ;Name *1) CB131 + CB132 JP 1996-01-12 *2) Dat_100_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *3) 1995-12-xx-1996-01-xx Peel Show LE263 *4) 1995-12-xx-1996-01-xx Peel Show LE264 *5) 1996-01-xx Peel Show LE266 *6) 1996-01-xx Peel Show LE267 ;Length *1) 2:51:09 *2) 4:04:55 (2:20:26 to 3:40:57) (to 2:26:32 unique) *3) 1:33:33 (from 1:23:05) *4) 1:32:14 (to 17:51) *5) 1:32:39 (from 1:27:26) *6) 1:32:55 (to 1:12:50) ;Other *1) File created from CB131 & CB132 of the 500 Box. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 100 *3) Created from LE263 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel December 1995 January 1996 Lee Tape 263 *4) Created from LE264 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel December 1995 January 1996 Lee Tape 264 *5) Created from LE266 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 1996 Lee Tape 266 *6) Created from LE267 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 1996 Lee Tape 267 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3-6) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Max-dat Tapes